


Side Quests

by p1ssb0y



Series: Whispers of the Past [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: more smp chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: "Wil, do you even know where the hell you're going?"Wilbur was sitting on top of a horse, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand."I trust my gut, Schlatt. And my gut is saying we go that way."Wilbur pointed to a mountain range in the distance. Schlatt shook his head, chuckling."you fuckin idiot. I guess we're going to the mountains."
Series: Whispers of the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Side Quests

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!! ya boy, p1ssb0y here to tell ya that there will be no shipping in this fanfic!! also I cannot write Bad for the life of me so please excuse my terrible writing.

"Wil! you're going too fuckin fast!"

Wilbur stopped his horse, turning around and staring at Schlatt, Smiling.

"Don't you fucking dare."

Wilbur didn't respond, his smile growing wider.

"Shut the hell up."

Schlatt pushed past Wilbur.

"Don't ignore me..."

"Nope, I'm going to ignore you."

Wilbur followed close behind Schlatt, continuing to tease him. after a few minutes of annoying his friend, his gaze wandered to a small cottage almost hidden in the mountains.

"Schlatt."

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Look."

Wilbur pointed to the cottage, alerting Schlatt of the building.

"You think someone's in there?"

"I dunno, Schlatt. We should check."

"Alright, but if your dumbass gut gets us off track, I'm gonna fuckin pull it out of your ass."

They began heading to the small building, leaving their horses behind to climb the rocky hills. At times they lost sight of the cottage but quickly found it again.

"Schlatt, get your short ass up here."

"Don't fucking talk to me."

"Do you want me to carry you up the mountain?"

Schlatt flipped him off, causing Wilbur to laugh in return.

"We're almost there. Don't make me leave you behind-"

Wilbur was cut off by an arrow flying past his face and hitting a rock behind him. he looked around the barren mountain, trying to find the person who had shot at him.

"Anyone there?"

Another arrow, this time aimed at Schlatt.

"Wil, this isn't a good idea."

Wilbur ignored him, slowly approaching the cottage. 

"Look, we're not here to hurt you. I'm looking for a guy named Fundy, do you know him?"

A few moments of silence passed by. Schlatt had caught up to Wilbur, standing beside him. a figure emerged from behind a large rock near the house.

"Wilbur?"

As the figure got closer, it was easier to make out their face.

"Skeppy?"

"Holy crap, I didn't recognize you! you look so... you look horrible."

"pfft- it's good to see you."

The door to the cottage opened slowly, and a head peaked out.

"Skeppy, what's going on?"

Skeppy looked back to the cottage, then to Wilbur.

"You two should come inside. We should talk."

The two followed Skeppy inside the cottage. The person from the doorway was sitting on a couch, almost hiding in his hoodie. he had his knees held to his chest. Schlatt sat on the opposite side of the sofa while Wilbur remained standing. Skeppy disappeared into the kitchen, immerging a few moments later with four cups of hot tea. Wilbur thanked Skeppy and handed one to Schlatt before picking up his own. 

"What did you need to talk about, Skeppy?"

"Wilbur... Bad lost his memory."

"I'm going to assume you're Bad?"

Schlatt turned his head to the figure, who nodded his head in response.

"What happened to him?"

"Uh... Tommy tried to kill him. He hasn't been the same since."

"I didn't know you guys escaped."

"I didn't know you survived."

"We all don't know shit about each other, alright? it's been, what, three months?"

Everyone went quiet after Schlatt's comment. Bad shifted away from Schlatt, obviously uncomfortable with his use of language. He was still the same in that way.

"Anyways... what the hell are you two doing out here?"

"Wil's looking for Fundy. I've got nothing better to do."

Skeppy looked down to Bad, then back to Wilbur.

"Do you mind if we tag along? We've been looking for Ant and Velvet."

"You got horses?"

Skeppy nodded, earning a smile from Wilbur.

"Of course you can."

Schlatt looked up at Wilbur, pulling his sleeve. Wilbur looked down, and Schlatt motioned to the door.

"Can I talk to you, Wil?"

The two stepped outside of the cottage, closing the door behind them.

"What's up, Schlatt?"

"Is this really a good idea? I know your fuckin gut is telling you to make friends and shit, but..."

Schlatt paused, taking a deep breath. Wilbur put his hand on Schlatt's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"You alright? I can tell them that we're not going to be able to bring them along if you want-"

"No, it's fine. It's nothing."

Schlatt brushed Wilbur off, walking back into the cottage. Wilbur reluctantly followed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, when can you leave?"

"Anytime."

"Then let's head out."


End file.
